Warriors the Elements Book 1: Arrival
by Guineapig126
Summary: "The elements are coming to the Clans. Be careful which side you choose. It could end in your ultimate death or eternal peace for the Clans." Fire is a rogue kit who was dumped at DawnClan one night, nobody knowing what had happened, or where she came from. The same happened to her siblings.When war breaks loose between the Clans, what will happen to the harmony of the wild?
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORYYYY! Getting on with it :DDD**

_PROLOGUE_

Whiteflame stood vigil, something she did once in a while. She was gazing at the shimmering Silverpelt, where all of the dead warriors resided. Each star was one, shining brightly.

"I wonder if they're gazing at me, right now…"

As if her question was answered, a golden she-cat with black stripes stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello, Whiteflame," she spoke solemnly.

"What is it?" Whiteflame said, dipping her head, recognizing DawnClan's ancient leader.

"I have... something to tell you."

"What is it? A prophecy?" the still fairly young medicine cat questioned.

"Erm, yes. A… prophecy. It does not concern any cats in the Clans right now, though."

_How could it not concern any cats in the Clans if it is coming from StarClan? _Whiteflame thought. Anyways, she urged Dawnstar to get on with it.

"Okay, okay. _The elements are coming to the Clans. Be careful which side you choose. It could end in your ultimate death or eternal peace for the Clans." _With that, the mysterious cat named Dawnstar was gone. Whiteflame pondered about it for a while. Knowing of no rogues in the territories right now, she retreated back into her den and slept, wondering, _What will happen to us?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just fyi to anybody whos seen this yet, this week itll really get going! I might have forgotten to do this whops**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own **_**Warriors**_** or Firestar, who will be incorporated into this story with a few other dead cats. This is many, **_**many **_**moons in the future so far that they have changed the clan names. I only own my OCs.**

**ALLIENCES**

**DawnClan**

**Leader: Spottedstar: White tom with ginger spots and green eyes**

**Deputy: Goldenheart: Fluffy golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Whiteflame: Pure white she-cat with blazing amber eyes App. Toadpaw**

**Warriors**

**Thistlepelt: Spiky-furred tom with blue eyes**

**Frogleap: Light green tom with brown eyes **

**Brightclaw: Light ginger she-cat with piercing yellow eyes**

**Redfoot: Black tom with ginger paws and blue eyes**

**Russetfur: Ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Stripetail: Brown tabby she-cat with a silver-striped tail and yellow eyes**

**Lightningstrike: Pure white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Beetleleg: Black red-tinted tom with long legs and blue eyes**

**Hopfoot: Silver tabby tom with a twisted paw and red eyes**

**Honeydew: Honey-colored tom with green eyes**

**Antpelt: Brown tom with lighter specks and brown eyes**

**Sandstep: Tan she-cat with ocean-blue eyes**

**Wavetail: Silver she-cat with a ruffled tail and ice-blue eyes**

**Dirtclaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes and unusual brown claws**

**Apprentices**

**Toadpaw: Green tabby tom with tan speckles and green eyes**

**Tigerpaw: Large orange tom with black stripes and amber eyes**

**Dawnpaw: Golden she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes**

**Berrypaw: Plump light brown she-cat with brown eyes**

**Queens**

**Blackstreak: White she-cat with black streaks and amber eyes Mate: Hopfoot**

**Kits**

**Gingerkit: Ginger tom with green eyes**

**Skykit: Grey she-cat with splotches of white**

**BlizzardClan**

**Leader: Fluffystar: Large brown tom with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Brackenclaw: Golden-brown tom with amber eyes and long, thin claws**

**Medicine Cat: Bramblenose: Elderly tan she-cat with black whiskers that resemble a bramble bush and brown eyes**

**Warriors**

**Silverstreak: Shining silver tom with white paws, tail-tip, ears, chest, and muzzle and Icy-blue eyes App. Leopardpaw**

**Coppertail: Brown tom with a ginger tail and amber eyes App: Sunpaw**

**Treefoot: Brown tabby she-cat with green paws and green eyes**

**Applestep: Dark ginger she-cat with brown eyes**

**Thornclaw: Grey tabby tom with large claws and red eyes (BIG. MEATY. CLAWS.)**

**Stormnose: Pure white tom with grey eyes and an unusual light grey nose**

**Ruffledheart: Pure black she-cat with staggered fur and and blue eyes App. Webbedpaw**

**Tallleg: Black and white lithe tom with long legs**

**Shiningheart: Golden she-cat with amber eyes**

**Whskerface: Brown tabby tom with an abundance of whiskers and grey eyes**

**Shellclaw: Tan tabby tom with blue eyes App: Clawpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Clawpaw: Brown tabby tom with marks that look like claws and amber eyes**

**Leopardpaw: Spotted golden she-cat with blue eyes**

**Sunpaw: Fiery ginger tom with red eyes**

**Webbedpaw: White tom with black markings and webbed paws with blue eyes **

**NO QUEENS OR KITS**

**MountainClan**

**Leader: Peakstar: Grey tabby tom with a pointed tail and green eyes**

**Deputy: Grasstail: Grey she-cat with a long green tail and green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Wolfnose: Dark grey she-cat with a relatively large muzzle and grey eyes**

**Warriors**

**Bronzefoot: White with brown stripes and one ginger paw and red eyes**

**Rosecloud: Russet tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Skipwind: Light grey, almost white tom with a twisted paw so he has to skip and blue eyes App. Jumppaw**

**Venomear: Ginger tom with black ears and amber eyes**

**Lightstrike: Golden tabby tom with green eyes**

**Leafstep: fully green tabby tom with red eyes**

**Bluetail: White she-cat with a blue tail and blue eyes**

**Yellowfur: Tan tom with yellow eyes App. Cloudpaw**

**Slopestep: Grey mottled tom with a skill at walking up mountains and yellow eyes**

**Blackheart: Cold black tabby tom with ice blue eyes**

**Windfur: White she-cat with windswept fur and amber eyes**

**Curlytail: Russet tom with a curled tail and grey eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Jumppaw: Brown mottled tom with brown eyes and a twisted paw**

**Cloudpaw: Blue she-cat with white patches**

**Queens**

**Stripestep: Black she-cat with white stripes and blue eyes Mate: Curlytail Kits: Mousekit and Fistkit**

**Bandedfoot: Grey she-cat with striped feet and green eyes Mate: Yellowfur Kits: Briarkit and Frostkit**

**Kits**

**Mousekit: Grey she-kit with a tail with no fur and brown eyes**

**Fishkit: Blue tom with fur that seems like scales and amber eyes**

**Briarkit: Brown tabby tom with grey eyes**

**Frostkit: White she-kit with grey streaks and brown eyes**

**OceanClan**

**Leader: Spiralstar: Black tom with ginger spirals and amber eyes**

**Deputy: Brownfoot: White she-cat with brown paws and grey eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Moonstrike: Silver tom with grey eyes**

**Warriors**

**Tidaltail: Blue shining tom with a large tail and amber eyes**

**Splashfoot: Silver she-cat with spiraling fur on her paws and blue eyes App. Rockypaw**

**Whisperear: Small tan she-cat with amazing hearing and blue eyes**

**Foambelly: Black tom with rippling fur and a white, fluffy belly**

**Ripplefeather: Lithe she-cat with white fur and amber eyes**

**Sparkheart: Yellow tom with yellow eyes App. Mudpaw**

**Mousetail: Tiny brown tabby she-cat with red eyes**

**Daisypetal: Smooth-furred white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Lilacfur: Lavender tom with green eyes**

**Dewleaf: Green tom with blue specks**

**Speckledfur: Brown tom with white spots**

**Apprentices**

**Mudpaw: Mottled brown tom with brown eyes**

**Rockypaw: Grey she-cat with spiky fur and green eyes**

**Queens**

**Moonlight: Silver tabby she-cat with grey eyes Mate: Dewleaf**

**Kits**

**Streamkit: Blue she-cat with lighter blue and darker blue streaks**

**Forestkit: Green and brown tom with amber eyes**

**Berrykit: Lavender she-cat with red eyes**

**Loners**

**Light: Golden-white she-cat with amber eyes and kits; Dark's mate**

**Dark: Jet-black tom with green eyes and kits; Light's mate**

**Fire: Ginger she-kit with a dark grey ears, tail, chest, and paws with one red and one green eye**

**Water: Blue shimmering tom with white paws and tail-tip with icy blue eyes**

**Earth: Light brown tom with darker brown ears, tail-tip, and chest with brown eyes**

**Air: Pure white she-cat with grey chest and ears with one grey and one green eye **

**ALLIENCES TAKE FOREVER TO WRITE. Finally, what you have all been awiting for, the main story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Light POV**_

I have just given birth to four kits. I have no need for them, though. They are helpless pieces of fur, and stand in my mate, Dark's, and my, way. We were originally from the clans. I came from DawnClan, and Dark came from BlizzardClan. We left to be mates. However, I never wanted kits.

"Light, take Fire and Air, I'll take Water and Earth," Dark directed.

I nodded, and did as I was told. We were taking them to the clans, each one different, They will never know that they are siblings and have no real relationship. For being born, I wanted to ruin their lives. First, I padded directly outside DawnClan camp, to deposit Fire. She mewled slightly, only being a day old. Making sure I left a mark, I tossed her to the side and made a deep scratch down her back. Making a shriek of pain, I maniacally laughed through Air's scruff.

_Onto BlizzardClan_, I thought.

The trek was long and harsh. They lived in a snowy pine forest, their camp hidden by a snow bank. I only knew where it was because of Dark. Anyways, I tossed Air to the side as well and mad a deep scratch in her belly as well. Smirking, I went back to the meeting place, Fourtrees.

_**Dark POV**_

I was trekking to OceanClan territory. I would leave my cursed kit, Water there. We had never wanted any of the four. I pondered for a while why I even left BlizzardClan, but decided that I should have been with my love rather than _there_. Sand crunched beneath my paws, and I stepped up to the hidden grove which is OceanClan camp. I tossed Water aside, making a deep wound in his chest. For a heartbeat, I felt horrible about doing this, but it was for the world's own good that they were being tossed away. They're lucky we're even letting them have a chance at life.

MountainClan was very hard to find. There are many mountains, and there is some neutral territory before you reach theirs. I saw the silver moon slide across the sky before I even saw the MountainClan camp. Dropping Earth to the side, I left a curved wound on his forehead. Silently laughing, I lefto to meet at FourTrees with my mate.

_**THIRD PERSON POV**_

The two cats walked up to each other, one golden and white, the other jet black.

"Let's go far away," the black tom suggested.

"Yes, _very _far," the she-cat agreed.

Just as the two were trotting away, many dark shapes loomed over them, smelling rank. In an instant, it was a flurry of paws and claws. Blood began to sink into the green grass, and left behind were the two cats who were meeting up, dead.

_**Russetfur POV**_

Consciousness came in an instant. It seemed like it was too short of a time from the Gathering. Apparently I was the first one up. Heaving myself to my paws, I padded outside of the warriors' den. Being the newest one, I was slightly picked on. I knew it was for fun, so I just laughed with everyone else. Anyways, wanting to get some fresh air, I pushed through the heather of the DawnClan camp. I didn't expect anything too eventful to happen. However, I spotted the most unusual thing ever. A tiny kit, barely a few days old, lay in the heather, bleeding out of its back. My breath hitched. _Who would abandon a kit here? _I wondered. It had fiery ginger fur and dark grey tail, ears, paws, and chest. Deciding to take it in, since it would be against the warrior code to leave it there, I screamed for Whiteflame.

"Whiteflame! Whiteflame!" I cried out into the crisp morning leaf-bare air, breaking the dawn silence. "I found an abandoned kit outside!"

In an instant, Whiteflame burst into the clearing, examining the kit.

"Oh, no…" she muttered. I could tell it wasn't good. "Toadpaw!" she screamed. The small medicine cat apprentice came bursting out of the den, a look of horror sweeping across his face at the sight. Many cats were stirring now.

"Get cobweb, marigold, and poppy seed! The kit is responsive!" Whiteflame ordered. In a more calm tone, she added, "Russetfur, you can come in if you like."

I followed her, I wanted to go in and see how this turned out. Working swiftly, Whiteflame and Toadpaw attempted to heal the kit. I swear, the two are miracle workers. They had brought back some cats from the brink of death. This must be the third or so. Toadpaw grabbed some wet moss and began to wipe away all of the dry and caked blood from the kit's body. Whiteflame chewed up poultices and applied them to the wound. Then, they applied cobweb to stop the bleeding. Toadpaw put his paw up against the kit's neck, probably to feel its pulse. Wondering why I know so much about what they're doing? You'll see soon enough. Anyways, Toadpaw sighed in relief.

"It's safe to give her the poppy seed. Her eyes may be closed, but she'd awake. Let her sleep."

"Thank StarClan that this kit has lived," Whiteflame muttered. "I should go tell Spottedstar about this if he hasn't heard yet."

Whiteflame brushed past me. "You can come to describe what happened."

I followed her to Spottedstar, who was already in the clearing. Whiteflame opened her mouth to explain, but Spottedstar cut her off. "I have already heard. However, please come and speak with me in my den. You come too, Russetfur."

I gulped. What if he thought I had did that?

We went into the den, and Spottedstar started by asking, "So, what happened? Russetfur, please explain."

"I was the first up in the den. I went outside for some fresh air and found the kit laying there injured."

"Before you say anything, I had seen this happen," Whiteflame explained. I gave her a silent thanks.

Spottedstar dipped his head. "Very well. I will explain this to the Clan." Before we could say anything, Spottedstar walked out, beckoning for us to follow.

As the sunlight hit my eyes, Spottedstar called, "DawnClan! Gather underneath the TallRock for a Clan metting!"

Instantly, all of the warriors sat down, underneath the rock.

"An injured kit was found on our territory today." Murmurs and gasps ran throughout the group of cats. "Fortunately, Russetfur found it while it's injuries were still treatable. We will accept it into the Clan. Dismissed."

My ears were burning with embaresment. _The Clan leader pointed me out!_ Most of the cats stayed sitting in the clearing, gossiping about this event. Before long, the other Clans would know.

_**Thornclaw POV**_

BlizzardClan camp was freezing once again. Prodding my friend, Applestep, awake, I had a mini conversation.

"Hey, Applestep, wanna go for some training?" I asked.

"Sure. I could always sharpen up my skills," the she-cat replied.

The two of us went to the snowy hollow for training. However, there was a thin trail of blood. Seriously, we both looked at each other and followed it. At the end, a kit, who almost blended into the snow, if it wasn't for her blood oozing from the stomach. We both gasped in horror. Applestep picked up the kit and ran back to camp. I was trailing not too far behind her. I heard her push through the branches into cam and yowl, "There's an injured kit! There's an injured kit!"

_**Blackheart POV**_

__I was wandering through the MountainClan territory at night. Coming back to camp, I heard a rogue come close to camp. Hearing him stumbling through the mountain, I stalked forward. I heard a shriek and the tom was gone in an instant. Seeing the brown tabby kit in front of me, it even melted my heart, the coldest of the cold. He had a forehead wound. Taking him to the medicine den silently, he placed it by the medicine cat's paws. Wolfnose flinched slightly and arose as Blackheart left the den.

_**Sparkheart POV**_

I hated sunrise patrol. You have to get up _too_ early. I was on it with Foambelly, and, surprisingly, Spiralstar. He was coming, too. Anyways, we were padding along, when we heard a meow of pain. I was first to check it out. I saw a helpless kit laying on the ground. I picked him up and took him to Moonlight.

_**Fire POV**_

Blackstreak says it has been two moons since I was born. She would never tell me how I got the scar on my back. She would never tell me why I looked so different from her and her mate. She would never tell me _anything_. I would never remember. I don't have feelings for her, or any of my kin. They seem…so… _foreign. _Like they were never my kin. My siblings never played with me. Both of them always abandoned me in the nursery.

"Hey, Gingerkit, wanna play?" Skykit had asked.

"Sure!" came the reply from the tom. I was never asked to play. I always sat in the elder's den or the nursery. Why the elder's den? I always enjoyed their stories of the old times, before I was born. I felt no connection, though. Nobody really struck me as someone I'd make a bond with at all. As I sat in the nursery, my littermates sometimes would shout from playing. I would cry, knowing that I would never experience that. I was Firekit, the loner, the cat that everyone had no feelings for.

_***Time Skip-Four Moons***_

I lived out the rest of my kithood, living in the nursery, in the elder's den. Only two people seemed to strike me as "nice" and "friend worthy". Russetfur, a young warrior, is one I hadn't talked to at all. He seemed to look at me fondly, though. And, the medicine cat, Whiteflame, was very fond of me, too. I don't know why, but it was odd.

My littermates had become more and more cold. Instead of just ignoring me, they now bullied me. One time, they had asked me to play.

_*Flashback*_

_ I was relaxing, cleaning my pelt when, suddenly, something very interesting happened._

_ "Hey, Firekit!" shouted Gingerkit._

_ Jumping to my paws, I questioned, "What?"_

_ "Wanna play with Skykit and I?"_

_I was so happy. They had actually asked me to play._

_ "Sure!" I screeched, in an instant. I went outside to meet my littermates._

_ We tried to play a game called "moss ball". I had no idea what it was. I just sat, with the moss ball sitting at my paws, my tail tucked over my paws. They both taunted me._

_ "I thought you were a _cat_," taunted Skykit._

_ Once I had figured out how to play, Gingerkit sneered, "Come on, Skykit, moss ball is for _losers _like Firekit."_

After that, I attempted twice to claw my siblings in their sleep, but Blackstreak stopped me. After that, also, most people called me a troubled kit. Oh well, I'll be a troubled _apprentice_ now. If I'm even troubled.

Spottedstar's yowl rang clear through the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to hunt join underneath the TallRock for a Clan meeting!"

My pelt was groomed, ready for my ceremony.

"From now on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Gingerpaw."

I had zoned out, and Skypaw was already an apprentice. I walked up to the path to the top of TallRock. Gingerpaw glided past me, murmuring in my ear, "You'll never be a good apprentice. I'll _always _be better."

I just frowned, and walked up to Spottedstar.

"Firekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Firepaw. Your mentor shall be…" Spottedstar hesitated, "Russetfur."

The tom looked surprised at the choice. He walked up to me, and we licked each other's shoulders. Everybody called out, "Skypaw! Gingerpaw! Firepaw!"

**Enjoyed? I hope, this is a few hours worth of work. Sorry about tall the pov changes and how lousy some are. I just wanted to introduce some of the mentors, who would play a HUGE, HUGE role in the story. Anyways, I think this is a good introductory chapter for all of the important characters. Signing out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry about the slight long time inbetween chapters. And sorry if I didn't elaborate on Firepaw's past, you can guess how brutal it was. Just felt like it was guessable. ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

_**FIREPAW POV**_

The apprentice ceremony was over. Russetpelt just told me to make my nest and we would head out and explore the territory. Not saying a word, I made my nest. It was as far away as possible from the other apprentices. They would be annoying furballs, anyways.

I met with Russetpelt at the heather entrance. I wasn't excited to leave camp like I should. We went in a certain direction.

"Firepaw, this here is where we send look-out cats to make sure no enemies are coming," spoke Russetfur. I didn't respond, I just looked out across the open moor, towards OceanClan, BlizzardClan, and MountainClan. Why did I feel a connection to these Clans? Anyways, Russetfur just gave me a worried look and continued on. However, I felt very tired already. I struggled to keep up. He kept looking back at me, making sure I was keeping up.

"Hey, why can't you keep up?" he asked.

I owed him this answer, for an unidentifiable reason. "I don't know."

Russetfur looked at me, puzzled. Then, he remembered. "You never played outside, did you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't."

"That's why. You're muscles weren't able to grow properly." He must have seen the sadness and anger sweep across my face, because he came up to me, and whispered, "We'll work on it. Just keep up for now and then we will strengthen your muscles."

I nodded, letting my emotionless look sweep across my face again. We set off again. As we arrived at the OceanClan border, two cats showed up. The two groups saw eachother, and shout greetings.

"Hey, Russetfur!" shouted one.

"What's up, Sparkheart!" greeted Russetfur.

_He's Sparkheart, huh…_

"I see we both have an apprentice!" shouted the OceanClan warrior.

Russetfur took me closer to the border, but told me, "The Clans have alliences. Ours is OceanClan, so don't attack."

I headed his orders and said to the apprentice, glumly, "Hello. I'm Firepaw, what's your name?"

"You're a grumpy cat!" he replied, optimistic. "My name is Waterpaw!"

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled, and went back farther into my territory. Russetfur came a second later.

"Can you explain this _alliance _thing to me properly?" I asked Russetfur flatly.

"Well, okay. We are just good friends. If there is a good reason for a battle, we attack. It's not like we're almost one Clan, we can't cross the borders! You'd get your ears shredded off!" he explained.

"I see," I replied.

"And, it would still be breaking the Warrior Code if you became mates with a tom from that Clan."

"Okay."

The day went on like this, me panting and heaving, touring the territory. Finally, Russetfur told me something besides something about the territory.

"We're going to go to the training place to strengthen your muscles," he warmly purred. Russetfur was trying to excite me. It was not working. Sighing, he led me to the training place. Nobody was there. Relieved, but not showing it, Russetfur went to a small puddle and grabbed some moss. He rolled it into a ball and…

"No!" I squealed, widening my eyes in terror. "I will _not_ play that!"

"Biggest reaction I got out of you…" he mumbled. "Yes you are," he commanded, saying it louder. Russetfur shoved the moss ball towards me. Sighing, I decided to play. We continued until Gingerpaw entered the area.

"Hey, Fire_kit_," he sneered. "Whatcha doing? Playing moss ball? _I _came here to train."

"Well, if it wasn't for your nastiness, I could be learning battle moves to hurt you," I growled, my control slipping. I saw Gingerpaw back off a little, fear filling her eyes. His mentor, Lightningstrike, backed off little, too. Russetfur widened his eyes.

"What? Why are you reacting like that?" I mumbled.

"I'm taking you to Spottedstar," said Russetfur. I had no idea whatsoever what was happening. Quickly, we were in Spottedstar's den.

"What is it, Russetfur? Is Firepaw okay?" he questioned.

"Try and aggravate her," Russetfur pleaded. _What the heck was going on?_

"Uhhh… Okay." His hackles raised and his green eyes flared. _Wait… Was he fighting me? In the den?_

"You piece of fox-dung," he growled. It seemed like he meant it. "you should still be a _kit_."

Now, that made me mad. I felt my hackles raise as well, and a growl form in my throat. Spottedstar stepped back.

"What the-" he said. "I need to talk to Whiteflame." He rushed out of the den, into Whiteflame's.

"Why don't you… get a piece of fresh-kill and rest for the night?" said Russetfur.

"Sure…" I muttered, and grabbed a rabbit. Nobody went over to me to share tongues in the setting sun. I just layed there, soaking in the last of the sun's rays. When the moon appeared, I padded into my nest, far away from the rest of the apprentices, and fell asleep.

. . .

A dark forest greeted me. I scented other cats. It was damp, dark, and musty.

"Who's there?" I yowled. A familiar cat bumped into me, sending each other flying.

"Get off of me, mouse-brain," I growled, looking at its face.

"Waterpaw?" I said. He nodded his head.

"Young cats," someone addressed us. We both looked around, looking for the source of the voice. A young cat revealed itself, barely a warrior.

"I am Lightstrike. Nice to meet you."

I was suspicious. "Why are we here?" I hissed, standing up.

"Do you want to learn many fighting moves, ones the Clans could never teach you?" she said in a coaxing tone. We already have two about your age. Come!" she shouted.

Two more cats, our age exactly, came over. One was brown, with a darker brown tail-tip, ears and chest with brown eyes. The other was white with a grey chest and ears. One of her eyes was grey whilst the other was green, similar to me.

"So," she said, "will you join?"

I was unsure. _Very _unsure. However, something inside of me wanted to sign up. "I'll join," I confidently said.

"I guess I will, too…" Waterpaw trailed off.

"You have to be confident about this, like young Firepaw," said Lightstrike. "I ask again, will you join?"

"Yes, I will," he said, more confidently.

"Very good," she purred. "I will see you tomorrow night to begin." I was plunged into darkness.

**I hope that was satisfying enough *wipes sweat off of forehead* THE FOUR HAVE JOINED THE DARK FOREST! FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT WHENEVER I DECIDE TO PUT UP A CHAPTER! By the way, this Russetfur is completely different that the ShadowClan deputy.**


	4. UPDATE! MUST READ!

**Heyyyy, guys, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates , and that I wasn't able to get the word out that this story is **_**BEING PUT ON HOLD FOR A MONTH AT MOST! I WILL ALSO BE REWRITING THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!**_**You heard me right, I will be putting this on hiatus, and working on the first chapters. I'm really sorry, like REALLY sorry, but I just want to finish up one of my other stories before moving to this one. Also, I felt that Firepaw's kit-hood is a very important link in the story, one that should be addressed more. Thanks for the understanding. Signing out! **


End file.
